the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Cook
Dylan Cook (born April 7th 1999) is a student who attends Genesiscide College. He is best known for his high self-esteem, positive attitudes and his supreme skill on dance machines in the Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade; he has recently become one of the best players at such games in all of Pedia, while he also loves Groovemaniac. He is also very experienced at rollerblading. He is easily recognisable in school as he usually wears brightly coloured clothes. His best friend is Patrick McCrae, who has inspired him to start DJing; he will be playing sets in Danceton after leaving school. His other friends are Jamie Wallace, Brian Hockridge, Morten Larsen, Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson, and he is on good terms with Harry Smith and Cyril Gibson. His debut is a brief appearance in Harry Smith Becomes a DJ, where he walks into Dundundun DJ Land. Dylan is considered very attractive by many of the girls in the school; he is ranked at number 1 in the Girls' Hot? Average? Ugly? Scale. He was previously in love with Katy McGuinness, though this relationship seems to have faded as he was looking for somebody else to date in Dylan Cook's Big Fight. He decided to ask Kim Stewart out, however a fight escalated between the two from Anna Stewart notifying him that Kim was secretly saying bad things about him. Darcie Cantor had a crush on him (much to his disapproval) before she moved away to England. Dylan has average maths skills and smartness along with good physical abilities, though he is shown to be weaker than Kim when fighting. He is usually noisy in class and often plays pranks at school; he narrowly avoided getting an F for his behaviour many times. Harry Smith offered Dylan a position in The Black Foot Gang, however he declined to practice his dancing and DJ skills. He also disliked Casper Follet and Simon Follet for their negativity. He did, however, join Morten's gang The Hovedpersons, in which he works as a fort sentry. Additionally he has a hatred towards will.i.steal. School exams Dylan took Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Art, ICT and Music for his PQA school leavers' exams in 2017. He got the following grades: *Art - C *Biology - C *Chemistry - B *English - C *ICT - A *Mathematics - C *Music - A *Physical Education - B *Physics - B 'Overall grade - B-' Appearances Season 4 *Harry Smith Becomes a DJ (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Harry Smith's Prison Party *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's School Fair *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis *Harry Smith and Demon Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith's Dance Class *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! *Good Morning, Harry Smith! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster Video game appearances Dylan makes a minor appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. In the year 2026, his future counterpart is a famous DJ, who is captured and killed by Volcanus' future ruler Queen Narciss while he is playing a DJ set in Anjuna-on-Beats. This, along with the deaths of William McCrae and Euphoria Equals DJ, causes Patrick McCrae to cry. When Queen Narciss is defeated at the end of the game, a resulting time paradox that reverts the devastation she caused revives him, William and Euphoria Equals DJ. Dylan also makes a background appearance in The Bully: Super Kart GP, where he can be seen in the crowd in the Dundundun DJ Land course. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Common Love Interests Category:Revived characters Category:Genesiscide College students